narniafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Aslan
Aslan, auch bekannt als Der Große Löwe, ist der Schöpfer und ein wahrer König der Welt von Narnia, und im Allgemeinen eine Darstellung von allem, was gut ist. Zuschreiben left|thumb|185x185px Aslan erscheint in Narnia als großer und furchterregender, aber ebenso großartiger und weiser Löwe mit freundlichen Augen. Er tritt in verschiedenen Größen für verschiedene Menschen auf, obwohl er selbst nie ändert; wenn die Menschen in Weisheit und Charakter wachsen, können sie mehr von seiner Größe wahrnehmen. Aslan ist sehr weise und eine mächtige Kraft für das Gute, aber wie Narnians oft sagen: "Er ist kein zahmer Löwe." Er ist gefährlich und ein unüberwindbarer Feind, aber er ist zweifellos gut. Aslan ist der einzige wahre König von Narnia; alle seine Bewohner haben Vertrauen in ihn und gehorchen ihm absolut. Im Allgemeinen kommt er nach Narnia, um seinen Führern und Helden bei wichtigen Missionen für den äußeren und persönlichen Frieden zu helfen und ihn vor verschiedenen Übeln zu schützen. Er wacht ständig über Narnia, obwohl er sich nicht dafür entscheidet, alle seine Probleme für seine Bewohner zu lösen. Aslan bringt auch regelmäßig Menschen von der Erde, sowohl um Narnia zu helfen, als auch um diesen Menschen wichtige Lektionen zu erteilen. Aslan ist ein göttliches Wesen und daher extrem mächtig und fast allmächtig, wobei das einzige, das seine Autorität und Macht übertreffen kann, sein Vater, der König jenseits der Meere. Er besitzt eine gewisse Allgegenwart, und er kann manipulieren, transportieren, heilen und sich in verschiedenen Formen manifestieren. Sein Atem kann diejenigen heilen, die in Stein versteinert sind, die Moral der Ungläubigen steigern und anderen Schlaf verursachen, etwas ähnliches wie Andrew Ketterley, Digorys Onkel. Die einzige Grenze für Aslans Fähigkeiten und Autonomie in Narnia ist die Tiefer Zauber aus der Dämmerung der Zeit und Noch tieferer Zauber von vor der Dämmerung der Zeit. Aslan ist der Sohn des Großen Königs und kommt aus dem Land oder der Welt – seine genaue Natur ist unbekannt – bekannt als Aslans Land. Geschichte Schöpfung von Narnia thumb|200x200px|Aslan singt die Welt ins Dasein Aslan schuf die Welt von Narnia im Erdjahr 1900. Er brachte alles – von den Kreaturen über die Landschaften, den Himmel und die Sterne – aus einer leeren dunklen Leere, durch Singen und Brüllen ins Sein. Narnia entstand nach dem Bild von Aslans Land, der "echten" Narnia, obwohl sie nichts anderes als ein Schatten im Vergleich zu dessen Ruhm war. Bei der Entstehung von Narnia wurde Aslan auch Zeuge des Schreibens der Tiefen Magie aus der Morgendämmerung durch seinen Vater, den König jenseits der Meere. Aslan wählte zwei Exemplare, ein Männchen und ein Weibchen, von jeder Art von stummen Tieren, um ihnen die Kräfte des Denkens und der Sprache zu verleihen. Diese intelligenten Tiere bildeten dann den ersten Rat von Narnia, der schließlich die Rassen sprechender Tiere hervorbrachte, die Narnia jahrhundertelang bevölkerten. Aslan krönte Frank und seine Frau Helen, zwei Menschen von der Erde, zum ersten König und zur Königin von Narnia. Es ist klar, dass alle Menschen in Narnia von der Erde stammen. Aslan verbannte Jadis, eine Halb-Jinn, halbgroße Frau, die ursprünglich aus der Welt von Charn stammte, die versehentlich nach Narnia in das nördliche Land Ettinsmoor gebracht worden war. Dann befahl er Digory Kirke, einem menschlichen Jungen von der Erde in Narnia zu dieser Zeit, einen Apfel aus dem Baum der ewigen Jugend zu holen, aus dessen Samen der Baum des Schutzes wuchs, aus dem er wiederum Digory erlaubte, einen Apfel zur Erde zu bringen, um seine kranke Mutter zu heilen. Die Samen dieses Apfels wuchsen schließlich zu dem Baum heran, dessen Holz zum Schrank werden sollte. Winterrevolution left|thumb|261x261px Als die vier Pevensies zum ersten Mal nach Narnia kamen und die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung des Goldenen Zeitalters ankündigten, kehrte Aslan nach Narnia zurück, um ihnen in ihrem Kampf gegen die unrechtmäßige Königin, die Weiße Hexe, zu helfen. Seine Anwesenheit beendete den Langen Winter. Nach seiner Ankunft begann er, alle ihm noch treuen Menschen in der Nähe des Steintisches zu sammeln. thumb|262x262px Aslan begrüßte Peter, Susan und Lucy Pevensie bei ihrer Ankunft auf seinem Campingplatz, in der Nähe des Steintisches. Er fragte, wo Edmund sei, aber er schien emotionslos, als er von Edmunds Verrat an der Weißen Hexe erfuhr, obwohl er sagte: "Alles soll getan werden", um ihren Bruder zu retten. Danach sprach er kurz mit Petrus und erzählte ihm, wie er der Hohe König sein würde, und zeigte ihm die Stätte von Cair Paravel. Kurz darauf kam der Wolf Maugrim und versuchte, Susan und Lucy zu töten, um dann von Peter getötet zu werden. Für sein Heldentum wurde aslan zum Ritter geschlagen, als Sir Peter Wolfsbane zum Höchsten Orden des Löwen. Dann schickte er das Beste aus seiner Armee, um Edmund aus den Fängen der Hexe zu retten. left|thumb|243x243px|Aslan Rückkehr von den Toten thumb|254x254px Leider war es jedoch nach den Gesetzen der Tiefen Magie das Recht der Weißen Hexe, Edmund zu opfern, da er ein Verräter war und alle Verräter ihr gehören. Um ihn zu retten, erklärte sich Aslan bereit, an seiner Stelle geopfert zu werden. Nach den Gesetzen der Tieferen Magie wurde Aslan jedoch als unschuldiges Opfer wiederbelebt. thumb|320x320px|Aslan besiegt die weiße Hexe Nach seiner Auferstehung belebte er dann die versteinerten Narnianer im Hof der Weißen Hexe wieder und führte sie in die erste Schlacht von Beruna, die er schnell durch die Tötung der Hexe löste. Nachdem der Krieg gewonnen worden war, belebte Aslan diejenigen wieder, die in der Schlacht versteinert waren, und krönte die Pevensien als die neuen Monarchen von Narnia, bevor sie verschwanden. Herr Biber erzählte den Pevensies, dass Aslan oft ging, um sich um andere Länder zu kümmern, und dass er es nicht mochte, gefesselt zu werden, aber ihnen versicherte, dass er eines Tages zurückkehren würde. Er warne sie jedoch davor, ihn zu drängen, da er kein zahmer Löwe sei. Cor und Aravis Während des Goldenen Zeitalters kehrte Aslan kurz nach Narnia und auch nach Archenland zurück, um Shasta, Aravis und den sprechenden Pferden Bree und Hwin zu helfen, Kalormen für die Freiheit Narnias zu entkommen. Er half auch, Cor als Baby zu retten, indem er sah, dass das Boot mit Cor auf der Küste schwebte, wo er von seinem Adoptivwächter Arsheesh gefunden wurde. Dabei half er Shasta, seine wahre Identität zu entdecken, als Cor, Prinz von Archenland, Aravis lehrte, ihren Stolz und glauben an den Calormene-Gott Tash aufzugeben, und half Rabadash daran zu hindern, Narnia zu erobern. Als Aravis an die Grenze zu Archenland floh, schlug er ihr den Rücken, um ihr die Strafe zuzufügen, die sie der Sklavin auferlegt hatte, die sie unter Drogen gesetzt hatte, um ihrer stolzen Stiefmutter zu entkommen. Als er sich später Aravis näherte, erklärte er seine Taten, und sie stimmte zu, dass sie den Schock der körperlichen Bestrafung verdient hatte. So versöhnt führte Aslan die Calormene-Flüchtlinge in den Rat, wo Rabadash seine eigene Strafe mit deutlich weniger Gnade und Würde erfüllte, als Aravis gezeigt hatte. Narnianische Revolution left|thumb|200x200px thumb|245x245px|Aslan rettet Lucy im PC-Film vor einem Telmarer-Soldaten. Aslan war während der Telmarer-Eroberung in Narnia abwesend, und deshalb verloren die meisten der gejagten und unterdrückten Narnianer den Glauben an ihn. Als die Pevensies jedoch von Susans Horn nach Narnia transportiert wurden, kehrte Aslan zurück und versuchte langsam, sie dazu zu bringen, wieder an ihn zu glauben. Obwohl sie ihm zunächst nicht folgten, vertrauten sie ihm schließlich wieder, und dementsprechend erwachte Aslan die überwinternden Narnianer und rief einen Flussgott hervor, um die Zweite Schlacht von Beruna zu beenden. Aslan segnete Kaspian X. als nächsten König von Narnia und brachte viele der eroberten Telmarer auf die Erde zurück, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Suchen nach Aslans Land und den sieben verlorenen Lords Einige Jahre nach seinem Thronbesteigung führte Kaspian X. eine Reise an Bord der Morgenröte, um Aslans Land am Ende der Welt zu finden und die Sieben verlorenen Herren zu finden. Aslan rief Edmund, Lucy Pevensie und Eustachius Knilch von der Erde ab, um sich Kaspian auf seiner Reise anzuschließen, um ihnen wichtige persönliche Lektionen zu erteilen. Auf der Todeswasserinsel half Aslan Kaspian und Edmund, der Gier zu widerstehen, half Lucy, sich mit ihren Unsicherheiten zu arrangieren und auf Coriakins Insel schön zu sein und verwandelte Eustachius auf der Dracheninsel in einen Drachen, um ihm zu helfen, seine eigenen Fehler und seine Selbstgerechtigkeit zu erkennen. left|thumb|180x180px|Lucys Traum im VDT-Film Als die Morgenröte das süße Wasser erreichte, befahl Aslan Kaspian durch einen Traum, Edmund, Lucy, Eustachius und die sprechende Maus Reepicheep ans Ufer am Ende der Welt zu schicken. Hier erlaubte Aslan Reepicheep, von Narnia in Aslans Land weiterzureisen, wie es sein größter Traum war, und schickte die anderen nach Hause. Suche nach Prinz Rilian Als Kaspians Frau, Ramandus Tochter, von der Grünen Hexe getötet wurde, wurde sein einziger Sohn, Prinz Rilian, von derselben Hexe entführt; sie plante, ihn zu benutzen, um Narnia langsam zu erobern. Als alter Mann entschied sich Kaspian, nach Aslan zu suchen, ihn zu fragen, wer nach seinem Tod den Thron von Narnia besteigen sollte, in dem Glauben, dass Rilian verloren sei. Aslan, der wusste, dass Rilian am Leben war, aber durch die Verzauberungen der Grünen Hexe hypnotisiert wurde, brachte Eustachius Knilch und Jill Pole nach Narnia und befahl ihnen, ihn zu finden. Sie waren schließlich erfolgreich, aber Kaspian war zu diesem Zeitpunkt gestorben; Aslan brachte ihn wieder in sein Land, einen jungen Mann. Zerstörung von Narnia Während der Herrschaft des Königs Tirian fielen die meisten Einwohner von Narnia einer Lüge zum Opfer und erklärten, dass der Esel Wirrkopf Aslan sei und dass Aslan und der Dämon Tash, den die Kalormener verehrten, eines der gleichen Wesen seien. Ein großer Krieg zwischen den Kalormenen und den Narnianern verwüstete alle Ländereien. Aslan kam zum letzten Mal nach Narnia und zerstörte die ganze Welt. Er hielt das Gericht über jeden seiner Bewohner und erlaubte denen, die treu, gut und unschuldig waren, in Aslans Land zu gehen, wo sie in ewigem Frieden existieren würden, während die Untugendhaften und Ehrlosen in seinem Schatten verschwinden, ihr Schicksal ist selbst dem Autor unbekannt. Es wird vermutet, dass sie zur ewigen Verdammnis in Tash's Land geschickt werden. Zur gleichen Zeit ereignete sich ein Zugunglück, bei dem die Sieben Freunde von Narnia - außer Susan Pevensie - sowie Mr. und Mrs. Pevensie ums Leben kamen, aber Aslan ließ sie alle nach Narnia bringen. Er befahl Peter Pevensie, "schließ die Tür" auf Narnia für immer, und ließ sie alle in sein Land. Bemerkenswert ist, dass Aslan sich entschieden hat, Susan Pevensie nicht in sein Land zu holen (obwohl sie nicht wirklich bei dem Zugunglück ums Leben kam). Sie glaubte damals nicht an Aslan oder Narnia, obwohl es wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie sich später an die Wahrheit erinnern würde und eines Tages Aslans Land betreten würde. Bemerkenswerterweise hatte Aslan selbst die älteren Pevensie-Kinder angewiesen, auf ihr eigenes Leben zu schauen und nicht zu versuchen, nach dem Exil der Telmarer wieder nach Narnia zu kommen. Es scheint ziemlich charakterlos für Aslan zu sein, Susan einfach dem Verlust ihrer ganzen Familie zu überlassen, weil sie genau das getan hat, was er ihr befohlen hatte. In anderen Welten Wie in Das Wunder von Narnia zu sehen, gibt es neben Narnia noch andere Welten. Es gibt eine große Anzahl von Welten mit ihren eigenen Ländern, Einwohnern und Gesetzen, die alle vom Wald zwischen den Welten zugänglich sind. Es wird darauf hingewiesen, dass Aslan in allen Welten als eine Art göttliche Gestalt des Guten existiert. Seine Avatare sind in jeder Welt verschieden, ebenso wie seine spezifischen Eigenschaften und Fähigkeiten. Es ist klar, dass Aslan auf der Erde Jesus Christus ist. Clive Staples Lewis schreibt in Der letzte Kampf, dass Aslan in Aslans Land nicht mehr wie ein Löwe aussieht. Es ist nicht bekannt, welche Form er in seinem eigenen Land annimmt, und es ist auch nicht bekannt, welche Form er in den verschiedenen anderen Welten annimmt. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Aslans Avatar von Charn die Welt zerstörte, als Jadis sie zum ersten Mal verließ und sie völlig unfruchtbar machte. Darstellungen in Adaptionen left|thumb|320x320px *Aslan wird in den Filmen im Original von Liam Neeson gesprochen. *In der BBC-Miniserie Die Chroniken von Narnia wurde er von verschiedenen Personen dargestellt: **In Der König von Narnia, Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte und Der Silberne Sessel wurde die Puppe abwechselnd von William Todd-Jones und Ailsa Berk bedient. In Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte wurde die Puppe von Timothy M. Rose bedient. **In allen BBC-Verfilmungen wurde er von Ronald Pickup gesprochen. *In der TV-Serie von ITV: Der König von Narnia (1967) wurde er von Bernard Kay gespielt. *In den Radioproduktionen Das Wunder von Narnia , Der König von Narnia , Der Ritt nach Narnia , Prinz Kaspian von Narnia , Die Reise auf der Morgenröte , Der Silberne Sessel und Der letzte Kampf wurde er von David Suchet gesprochen. *In der Radio-Produktion Der letzte Kampf wurde der als Lamm auftretende Aslan von Elizabeth Counsell gesprochen. *Im Zeichentrickfilm Der König von Narnia wurde er in der britischen und der amerikanischen Version von Stephen Thorne gesprochen. Im Fokus der Familienhörspiele wurde er von David Suchet gesprochen Diverses * Clive Staples Lewis hatte ursprünglich nicht vor, dass Aslan in einem der Bücher auftauchte, bis ihm eines Nachts die Form eines Löwen in einem Traum erschien. * Lewis versucht, etwas vom unaussprechlichen Geheimnis des Göttlichen zu vermitteln, indem er seine Leser häufig daran erinnert, dass "Aslan kein zahmer Löwe" ist. * Die Wörter "aslan" und "arslan" sind türkisch für "Löwe". * Aslan ist der einzige Charakter, der in allen sieben Büchern der Chroniken von Narnia erscheint. * Aslan repräsentiert Jesus Christus, so der Autor C. S. Lewis, der die Allegorie in den Büchern verwendet, dass Aslan der Löwe und das Lamm ist, was auch in der Bibel über Gott steht. * Aslan soll neun Namen haben, aber nicht alle von ihnen sind in der Serie angegeben. * Seine Macht ging Hand in Hand mit seiner Güte, weil er im Wesentlichen der Vater von Narnia war. * In Aslans Land, im letzten Kampf, findet Lucy, dass Aslan nicht mehr wie ein Löwe aussieht, aber uns wird nicht gesagt, wie er aussieht. Es gab Hinweise, dass er die Form eines Menschen - Jesus - annimmt, da Lucy und Edmund in Die Reise auf der Morgenröte von Aslan erfahren, dass sie lernen müssen, ihn in ihrer Welt zu erkennen. * Lucy ist diejenige, die Aslan am nächsten ist und die ihn am häufigsten sieht. * David Suchet wurde als Stimme von Aslan in Rupert Goolds kommender Bühnenproduktion von The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe gecastet. Suchet sang Aslan in Focus on the Family es Narnia radio dramas (1999-2002). * Im Disney-Film von 2005, als Aslan die Weiße Hexe ansprach, schien er emotionaler/wütender zu sein, als er es in dem Buch war. Tatsächlich schienen seine Rolle und Jadis' umgekehrt worden zu sein. Im Buch; Jadis war die Wütende, während er fast ständig ruhig wirkte, aber im Film schien er wütend auf ihre Worte zu sein, während sie kalt ruhig war: Deutsche Synchronisation *In den Filmen wurde Aslan von Thomas Fritsch gesprochen. *In der BBC-Miniserie Die Chroniken von Narnia wurde er in den Verfilmungen von Der König von Narnia und Prinz Kaspian von Narnia und Die Reise auf der Morgenröte von Ulrich Voß gesprochen. Bilder Aslan.jpg Edmund Aslan 001.jpg 5829.jpg|Aslan und Edmund 5867.jpg|Aslan brüllt copy 0 PC Production Photos.jpg|Aslan und Lucy Aslan lebt 001.jpg|Aslan mit Susan und Lucy Pevensie Aslan Peter 001.jpg|Aslan und Peter Pevensie Aslan Tumnus 001.jpg|Aslan wiederbelebt den Faun Tumnus 1151296942Aslan.jpg 718121-aslan large.jpg 28531aslan.jpg|Aslan am Steinernen Tisch Aslan lebt 002.jpg|Aslan nach seiner Wiederauferstehung DCvNDRadM07.jpg DCvNDRadM08.jpg Film3 Slider.jpg DCvNDRadM04.jpg Schlacht 008.jpg Der König von Narnia EN.jpg Aslan Hwin Aravis Cor.jpg 2767 aslan.jpg aslan2.jpg Aslan11.jpg Aslan-aslan-18376541-800-600.jpg imagesCA8TEUEZ.jpg imagesCA7G23K4.jpg narnia Aslan 3 kids others.jpg imagesCADU92QY.jpg imagesCAJBBMXU.jpg imagesCAQ3FQ7S.jpg imagesCAVOBFY0.jpg Lucy und aslan.jpg LWW (ZT).jpg imagesCA56TUTC.jpg imagesCAP1SRBS.jpg Quellen *''Das Wunder von Narnia (Buch)'' *''Der König von Narnia (Buch)'' *''Der Ritt nach Narnia (Buch)'' *''Prinz Kaspian von Narnia (Buch)'' *''Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (Buch)'' *''Der letzte Kampf (Buch)'' *''Der Silberne Sessel (Buch)'' en:Aslan es:Aslan fr:Aslan hu:Aslan id:Aslan nl:Aslan pl:Aslan pt:Aslan ru:Аслан Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Sprechende Tiere Kategorie:Narnianen Kategorie:Die Reise auf der Morgenröte Kategorie:Der König von Narnia Kategorie:Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Kategorie:Der Ritt nach Narnia Kategorie:Der Silberne Sessel Kategorie:Der letzte Kampf Kategorie:Hauptpersonen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere